Stuck In This Moment
by FireAngel2
Summary: A story about a princess named Lauren who is no ordenary teenager. She is a good fighter and can transform herself to become even stonger. But her planet is in danger and Gohan, Vegeta and Goku, have to try and save it. Please R
1. Love At First Sight

The fog was heavy and non-welcoming as it hovered above the ground and twisted its way through thorn bushes and dead little tr

Authors Note:Ok, my second fic!This one has nothing to do with the last.The beginning doesn't really seem like its anything special but later on things get interesting!I had no idea on how to start this one off but I watched Gundam Wing Endless Waltz and was inspired!!Enjoy!

Stuck in this Moment

-By Fire*Angel

The fog was heavy and non-welcoming as it hovered above the ground and twisted its way through thorn bushes and dead little trees, as it made its way over swamps and up the tallest mountain beyond the land of the lifeless souls that roamed around the black castle where two beings were discussing revenge over the one responsible for a cretin death.A young girl and her father were sitting at a large table.The candle lit room was silent only for a moment as the girl stood up and walled over to the window.

"You see that father?That is our revenge on the one responsible for mother's death."Her father stood up as well and walked over to where his daughter stood.

"You are a geniuses Christina.This will surly even the score with that Nea girl."Christina smiled and looked at her father.

"Yes, it was good that we came to this planet.It's full of the lost souls that are confused beyond fixing.They are just lost and looking for a new home.So I though, why not gather all the souls and make them into one evil being.One that will obey every command I give it.One that will turn every thing it touches into a slave that will work for me. Once it is completed we will go to the planet Nea and finish the work that you started 12 years ago."Christina's father grinned.

"The day that we kill Princes Lauren, the Princes of Light and Hope will be the best day of our lives!"Christina and her father laughed at the thought of Princes Lauren the air to the throne on the planet Nea being destroyed.

Meanwhile on the planet Earth, a thirteen-year-old girl sat by her window and thought about when she would be returning to her home planet.She sat motionless with her knees to her chest with her arms clasped around them.She jumped as she heard a bang on the wall and a shatter of broken glass.She ran out of her room and into her sister's.

"Clair!!What happened??"Lauren looked at the glass spread over the floor.Clair looked at Lauren and picked up her soccer ball.

"Sorry sis, I was just practicing my goal winning kick!I just can't wait until the game tonight, I'm so happy!The championships Lauren!This is it!"Lauren smiled and bent down to pick up the glass from a vase that the ball it after bouncing off the wall.Clair bent down to help as well.

"Clair, I'm glad you have made it this far in sports, you're so lucky, I don't have anything to do but worry about the day the I'm pronounced 'Queen Lauren, the Queen of Light and Hope'.Clair and Lauren stood up and through the glass in the garbage.

"Lauren right when they say that, that's when everyone will want to be you!You're the luckiest Lauren, you may not see it but soon you will.Oh and do you have a date tonight for the game?"Lauren almost gagged.

"What??Why would I need a date for you soccer game?"

"Because, you haven't been out in months and I can tell that the reason you have been so down lately is because it's been so long since you have out, since you've kissed a guy!C'mon Lauren, you're so pretty, you can have any guy you want and you know that!So go out to the mall and do that thing that makes all us girls want to be you!Now go!"Lauren hugged her sister and went to get her purse.She walked to the hall of her mansion and went to the front door.Just when she was about to open it, the person she hated the most stopped her.

"And where do you think you're going?"Lauren turned around to face the one that unfortunately looked after her and her big family.

"I'm going to the mall and will be back in an hour.Goodbye."Without waiting for an answer Lauren shut the door and ran down the long path that led to the large gates leading to the street.She called to the guard to open the gate.He nodded and did as she told.As she was now off her property she slowed down to a walk.'Boy, I hate that lady and they way she treats my family and I.She's only looking after us because of the money we have'.Lauren thought to herself as she walked.

"Boy dad, mom is sure going to love this new sound system!It's at the top of the line and we got it for free!"Goku looked at his son and smiled.

"Well Gohan, you showed that robber not to mess with people you're age and you saved the hole store and the people inside.It was the least the store manager could do."

"You're right dad, but that's why we're here!To help!"Goku and Gohan were walking to their car when ***BAM***, someone bumped into Gohan.Gohan was started since he couldn't see where he was going with the big box he was carrying but relieved that he didn't drop it.However he did knock the person involved down.He quickly put he box down and looked at figure on the sidewalk.Gohan blushed at the site of the beautiful girl before him.She looked up and into his eyes.It was like an eternity since they came back to earth and realized what happened.Gohan got to his knees and helped the girl up.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I was…" He was cut off by most sweetest and prettiest voice he had ever heard.

"No, I'm sorry.It was my fault.I ran into, you…"She stopped talking as Gohan ripped a piece of his shirt off and tied it around her arm.The girl was so taken by Gohan's strong figure and the way he blushed whenever she looked at him to notice that she had scraped her arm.

"Uh no, you don't have to do that I'm fine really…"She was once again stopped by Gohan's hand movement to be silent.She watched him tie the cloth ever so gently and carefully around her arm as if it was the last thing he was going to do.

"There.That should help."

"Thank you, I'm uh…"The girl stopped.She didn't know what say. "I'm sorry to trouble you like this, I should have been more careful.Uh, by the way my name is Lauren."She placed her hand out for Gohan to shake it. 

"I'm Gohan, nice to meet, you…"His voice drifted away as he took Lauren's hand and shook it.There was something strange about her.He could feel a strong energy he had never felt before coming form her.

"Wow Gohan, you have a strong and firm grip.Do you work out or something?You look really strong."Gohan blushed again and nodded.

"Uh, thanks!" Lauren looked at him as if she were studying him like he was a show dog.She looked at him closer and closer and then stood back.

"I uh, better let you go.It was nice meeting you Gohan."

"Nice meeting you to Lauren."And then they looked at each other and walked in different directions.As Lauren walked away from Gohan she looked back at him only to notice that he was looking back on her.She smiled and waved.Gohan watched her disappear in the crowd of all the other people and noticed that he had forgot the sound system at the please where he and Lauren met.He ran back and picked up the box and turned to find his dad waiting in the car on the road.Gohan went up to can and put the box in the trunk and got into the front seat.

"Well Gohan, who was that?"Gohan looked out the window as they started to drive.Goku looked at his son and smiled."Well who is she??"The buildings cleared as they now passed through the beautiful county side."Gohan hello??Tell me who was that girl??"Gohan sighed and continued to look out the window.

"An Angel."

~***~


	2. The Truth

Gohan continued to look out the window all the way home

Gohan continued to look out the window all the way home.As the car came to a stop in front of the charming little house Goku got out and got the sound system out of the trunk and went inside.Gohan followed shortly after.

"Honey we're home!"Chichi came down the stairs and stopped at the bottom and shrieked.

"Goku!That huge box has a price with 4 digits!What on earth did you buy?"Goku smiled at he put the box down and kissed his wife.

"Chichi, this is the top of the line sound system!"Chichi screamed and slapped Goku across the face.

"How could you spend all this money?Now we have no money left.How are we going to buy food?How are we going to get Gohan into school and through Collage?You have ruined are future!!"Goku tried to calm Chichi down but she had done ballistic.

"Chichi, calm down!We didn't have to pay a cent for this!The store manager gave it to us for free!!Gohan saved the store from this robber and the manager was just being nice!"Chichi looked at her husband and at her son.

"Gohan, is this true?"Gohan nodded."Ah, my baby boy is becoming a hero!What a happy day!"

"Mom!I'm not your baby boy!I'm thirteen now and I'm going to be fourteen and a few weeks!"Chichi looked at Gohan and started to cry.

"Oh Gohan, you're growing up to fast!What am I going to do…"Sobbed Chichi as Gohan came over to comfort her.Goku looked at his son.

"Gohan, that girl you were with. Have you ever seen her before?"Gohan shook his head.Chichi shrieked again.

"Gohan met a girl??Oh Gohan how wonderful, what's her name?Is she pretty?Oh what a good day this is!Gohan you should invite her over some time.I would really like to meet her."Gohan blushed again.

"Mom…"Goku looked at Chichi and smiled.

"Honey, c'mon.Give Gohan a break.Gohan we need to talk about her.There is something you should know."

"Ok dad."Goku and Gohan went into Gohan's room.Gohan sat on his bed and Goku sat on a chair.

"Gohan, are you sure you have never seen that girl before?"

"Yes dad, and her name is Lauren."Goku nodded.He got up and left the room.

"Dad, where are you going??"

"I'll be right back."

Goku came back an hour later with a newspaper.He sat on a chair and put the paper on Gohan's desk.

"Dad what's up??"Goku showed Gohan the paper.

"Is that her Gohan?"Gohan's eyes widened has he saw Lauren on the front page."Read this first."Gohan put down the paper with Lauren's picture and picked up the other page.

"Today on January 1st, we have got word that the Royal Family of Nea will be coming to Earth.Apparently there is a war on Nea and the Royal Family is being forced to take cover on a far away planet.Since Earth and Nea have been allies for hundreds of years, we have agreed to allow them to stay on Earth.The King and Queen of Nea have unfortunately been killed in the war and now that leaves Princes Lauren, the Princes of Light and Hope to take the throne on her 15th birthday.We welcome our guest to planet Earth!"Gohan was speechless.Goku handed the other page with Lauren's picture on it.

"They have arrived!The Royal Family has now arrived on Earth!The family consists of seven people.Princes Sarah, Princes of Sand, Prince Eric, Prince of Fire, Princes Clair, Princes of Forrest, Prince Tom, Prince of Wind, Princes Crystal, Princes of Water, Prince Steven, Prince of Shadows and future Queen, Princes Lauren, Princes of Light and Hope.Princes Lauren tells us that there is another but is still on Nea, Princes Emily, Princes of Spirits."Gohan put down the paper and looked at his dad."Dad, she's a…A Princes."Goku smiled. 

"Yes, and a very important one as well.I knew she looked familiar that girl.Well, are you going to see her again?"Gohan shrugged.

"I don't know where she lives…"

"Well I'm sure you'll see her again."

"I hope so.Hey dad, do you think it's because she is a Princes that I sensed that energy from her?"Goku looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm you sensed energy from her?Like a fighting power level?"

"Yes, this energy was a fighting energy but it felt different.Maybe because she's a Nea?"Goku thought for a minute.

"Maybe you're right, but I don't think so.I think I'm going to ask Ling Kai for more info on her and her Family."

"Ok, good idea."Goku got up and transported himself to King Kai's.Gohan sat at his desk and looked at the picture of Lauren.'Wow Lauren, why didn't you tell me…"

After Lauren got home she went strait to Clair's room.She burst through the door and found that Clair wasn't alone.Her brother Tom was there as well.

"Hey Lauren what's up?Have good time at the mall?Lauren smiled and hugged her sister.

"Clair, you're the best!!I met a guy!!His name is Gohan and he's really cute!!"

"Wow, slow down Lauren, so you met a guy, his name is Gohan and he's really cute?"Lauren fell on Clair's bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Yup, but you should have been there…It was amazing.You see I bumped into him and when I saw him we just clicked!It was perfect…" Tom looked over Lauren and cocked his eyebrow.Lauren pushed him away and sat up.

"Lauren met a guy…how sweet!"Clair and Lauren both took a pillow and through it at him.

"Shut up Tom!"

"PILLOW FIGHT!!"Tom took both the pillows and through them.He missed but he ran up and tackled them.They landed on floor laughing so hard.Then a knock came form the door.The room fell silent as it opened.

"What is going on in here??You straiten up in here right now!"

"Sorry Maria…"Clair got up and shut the door after Maria left."I hate her so much…"

"Well all do sis."Tom replied getting the pillows and putting them on Clair's bed.Lauren got up as well but sat on a chair.

"Where is everyone Tom??"

"Well Sarah is sleeping, Eric is doing his homework, Crystal is helping him and Steven is well…" Lauren nodded and got up.

"He's out again with his gang."Clair looked at the clock and ran to the door.

"What's wrong Clair?"Clair opened the door and looked at her brother and sister.

"I have to get to my practice.Will you guys tell everyone to get ready?"Tom nodded.

"Good luck sis!"Clair smiled and left.Tom and Lauren told everyone to get ready and meat downstairs.

After everyone was downstairs they left.Since the soccer field wasn't very far they walked.As Lauren walked she looked up at the darkening sky.'I wonder if I will every see Gohan again…I hope so."

~***~


	3. Trouble is Coming

Gohan sat at his desk doing his homework

Gohan sat at his desk doing his homework.Goku was still at King Kai's.Gohan could smell his dinner being cooked.'Not that again…I thought mom would get the hint last time.Oh well, I'm not that hungry anyways…'Gohan thought to himself while finishing the last math question before he was free from it until tomorrow.'There, finished!I think I'll go out for a bit.I'm in a flying mood.'Gohan put his books away and opened the window and gazed out into the evening sky.

"Gohan, dinner is ready!"Gohan closed his window and left his room. 'Guess I'll go out later.'Gohan sat down at the table and looked at the food in front of him.He couldn't stand the site of it.He plugged his nose and ate it as fast as he could.All of it was gone before his mom could even start.

"Well Gohan, you must have been hungry!I guess you liked it huh?You ate it so fast!Why didn't you tell me?I'll make more for tomorrow!"Gohan nearly gagged at the though.He left the table and went back into his room and opened the window.

"Gohan are you ok?"Gohan turned and found his mother at the door.She walked in and sat on the bed."You didn't say much at dinner.Anything you want to talk about?"Gohan looked at his mom and sat on a chair.

"No mom, everything is fine.I just want to know when dad will be back.He went to King Kai's to find out more on Princess Lauren.I was just going to go out for a bit."Chichi smiled and looked at his desk.

"Is all you're homework done?"Gohan nodded."Well, sure you can go out if you want to, it's a nice night."Gohan looked out again.He waved at his mom and flew out the window.Chichi was right, it was such a beautiful night as Gohan flew over the tall trees and rivers.'I think I'll visit Satan City.Perhaps something interesting is going on.'On the horizon line, Gohan could see bright lights surrounding a big field.'Yes, that's where I will go.'Gohan slowed down a bit and flew towards the field.As he got closer he noticed that a soccer game was being played.He flew down behind that stands and looked around.Then something caught his eye.He flouted up a bit to only to see Princess Lauren at the top of the bleachers.He flouted back down and walked to the side of the stands and stepped up to the front so she would be able to see him.As he stood there, he looked back to see if Lauren would be able to see him.He quickly turned away as the guy beside him looked at him.'No!Who is that guy??Not her boyfriend I hope…Oh man, I shouldn't have come.I better leave before she does see me.'

"Hey Lauren, there is a guy down there who keeps looking up at you.Do you know him?"Lauren looked down to see whom her brother was talking about.'It's him…I don't believe it…' Lauren covered her mouth and stood up."Hey Lauren, what are you doing?"

"It's him, the guy I met today."

"Why don't you say something?Bring him up, I want to meat him!"

"I don't what so say Tom."Tom shook his head.

"Try saying hi Lauren."Lauren suddenly smiled at the thought that we wish came true.This was her chance.She uncovered her mouth.

"Hey Gohan!"Gohan looked up at her.She was so beautiful, her golden hair with fuchsia streaks, her intense blue eyes and genuine smile.Gohan blushed again.

"Hi, Lauren…" She waved at him and made a movement with her hand that told him to come to her.He hesitated but finally moved up to her. 

"Gohan, I thought I would never see you again, but I'm glad you're here.This is my brother Tom.Tom, this is Gohan."Gohan nodded and looked at Tom.He was a bit taller then him, he had short grayish hair that was wild and untidy and the same coloured eyes as Lauren's.'It's her brother!That's a relief.'"So Gohan, why don't you sit down?"

"Thanks Lauren."Lauren grinned and pointed to the soccer field.

"My sister Clair is out there playing.She's that captain of her team."Gohan looked down on the field.

"Which one is she?"

"She's the one with the green hair.See??There!She's got the ball right now!She might score!"Gohan saw Clair kick the ball around all the other players towards the net.She finally got a good shot and kicked the ball.

"SCORE!!"Everyone got on there feet and cheered.

"Yes she scored!Hey uh, Gohan?What brings you over here anyways?"Gohan thought for a second.

"Well, I was at home and I thought that I would just get outside and look around.Then I came across this field and I thought I would see what was going on."

"I see, so you must live close here.I mean you walked here didn't you?"Gohan shook his head.

"No, I didn't.Actually, I live quite far away."

"So, how did you get here then?"

"I flew."Tom choked on the drink he was drinking and looked at Gohan.

"You flew here??Oh, you mean on, like a plain right?"

"No Tom, I flew.I can fly."The people sitting in front of him looked as if he said he had come back from the dead to haunt them.Tom thought form a moment.'If he can fly then he must know some of the Z fighters…'

"Gohan, I didn't know you could fly, that's so cool!"Gohan laughed at bit that Lauren didn't flip out like everyone else.Nope, she was perfectly normal.'Strange, why doesn't she seem surprised?' Gohan looked at the field again and saw that Clair was about to score again but then noticed a little boy looking at him.Gohan waved to see if were really him he was looking at.The boy smiled and then talked to the person next to him.The person next to him was a girl.She looked at Gohan and shrugged and looked back at the boy who looked at Gohan again and then back to girl.

"SCORE!!"Everyone cheered again as Clair scored the winning goal.

"Ah Gohan the games over!!My sister won the championships!"Gohan smiled and congratulated her."Gohan, I want to see you again tomorrow.Meat me here ok?"

"Ok, I'll be here."Lauren smiled and bent forward and kissed Gohan on the cheek and walked past him to see her sister.Gohan stood there frozen for the longest time before he realized what had happened.'Wow…I don't believe it."He finally took off when most the people had cleared away and went home.

When he got home Goku was back as well.He was waiting in Gohan's room but something was different.Something was wrong, very wrong.As Gohan came through the window Goku stood up.

"Hey dad, you're finally home!How was King Kai?Oh, and what did you find out about Lauren?"Goku closed his eyes for a second and opened them again.

"There's something you should know and Lauren should know too.Lauren's planet, something bad is going to happen to it.We have to act now Gohan.We are the only ones who can stop it."Gohan gasped.

"What's wrong dad?"

"In about one year from now, a girl named Christina will arrive on Nea to let a monster loose to destroy it.This girl right now as we speak it building the monster out of lost souls.You see Gohan she wants revenge.Eleven years ago on Nea when Lauren and her family were still there a war brook out.This war went on for years and years when finally the source of the war reviled its self.A woman and a man stepped forward.They wanted the King and Queen dead so the women unleashed a terrible attack against the two that killed them.Princess Lauren, who witnessed this, attacked the women.Lauren was strong for her age.She studied martial arts and was quite good at.But still, she was not strong enough.She got so mad that she blew up with rage allowing her to transform into what they call a True Nea.It's a form becomes much stronger and in Lauren's case the eyes turn a golden shade and her hair grows longer and turns a gold colour as well.And to top off the perfect form the person grows wings, wings of the kind an angel would have, making this the True Nea from.Like this, Lauren easily defeated the women but the man got away.It was after this, Lauren now the head of the Royal Family decided it was time to leave Nea to take refuge in case the war grew fiercer.Even though the souse of the war was gone, there were still her followers.And now unfortunately the war is back in action as the daughter of the woman was come to start what her mother started."Gohan just looked at his father and finally sat on the bed and sighed.

"So, what do we do?"

"We get all the help we can get to stop this.I have already called Vegeta here.But I don't think it will be enough.We need one more."

"What about Lauren?You said that she studies martial arts.We can train her!And that energy I sensed!It was a fighting energy."Goku looked at Gohan and smiled.

"That's a good idea.You could train her in the Chamber of Spirit and Time!"Gohan nodded.All of a sudden, a shriek came from the other room.Goku and Gohan went to see what happened.Chichi was standing in front of the door white as a ghost.

"Hey Vegeta!You made it!"Goku stepped past Chichi and brought him inside.Chichi watched Goku bring Vegeta in.

"Goku, don't you know who that is?That's the man that tried to kill you!"Goku laughed.

"It's ok Chichi, everything's fine.Goku led Vegeta into Gohan's room.Goku told Vegeta everything but Vegeta only laughed.

"Kakarot let me get this strait.You want me to help you defeat this monster a girl created?Ha, don't make my laugh.There's no way…"

"Vegeta, will you stop taking this so lightly?This news comes from King Kai and everything is true."Vegeta stopped laughing and gulped.

"So King Kai told you that huh?Well then.You might be right, but why should I help you?"Gohan looked at Vegeta with dispirit eyes.

"Because we can't do it without you.We need you're help."Vegeta looked at Gohan and sighed.

"Fine, all do what you want me to."Goku smiled and got up.

"Good!Well, now we have to go find Lauren.Gohan, do you know where she lives? 

"No, but close to Satan City."

"Ok, so lets go!Satan City here we come!"

~***~


	4. Run for Hope

As Lauren and her family came into the mansion no one noticed Maria standing there, arms crossed and a taping foot Victoria Baskerville Victoria Baskerville 12 1356 2001-09-03T14:30:00Z 2001-11-02T18:24:00Z 4 2087 11896 99 23 14609 9.2720 

As Lauren and her family came into the mansion no one noticed Maria standing there, arms crossed and with a taping foot.  Everyone just walked past her as they talked loudly about the game and how exciting it was.  As they walked down the hall and into the kitchen their chef had meals awaiting them on the large table.  Shortly after, Maria came in and sat down as well.

"You are home quite late wouldn't you think Lauren?"  Lauren looked up from the delicious food and took a drink of her water.

"Maria we were at a soccer game. They do last more then fifteen minutes."  Maria swallowed her food and cleared her throat.

"Lauren I will not tolerate rude comments from you.  You know very well that Sarah and Eric have to get up early and go to school.  And here you are coming into the house after they should have gone to bed and talking back to me.  Who do you think you are??"  Lauren took another drink of water and ignored her.  "Well, speak child!"  Clair slammed down her glass almost breaking it.

"Shut up Maria, you no better then to talk to Lauren like that."  

"You watch you're mouth or you can just leave."  Lauren stood up and looked strait at Maria.

"How dare you speak to Clair like that?  If it weren't for her you would be out of a job and on the streets so you should be the one watching it Miss Maria."  As Lauren finished Eric made a 'whooping' noise.

"That's it Lauren!  Out! You leave right now!"  Lauren bent her head forward as if bowing.  She then turned around and walked away.

"Bitch" Lauren said somewhat laud.  Maria stood up and ran towards Lauren.  Lauren turned, as Maria was about to throw a bunch and dodged it and slapped her across the face.  Maria fell to the ground.  Lauren realizing what she had done she ran down the hall and to he room.  She slammed the door and fell on her bed.  'What have I done…?' As Lauren lay there she fell asleep and started dreaming.  There was a bright flash and she saw an image of her falling out of a window.  There was another flash and she saw another image of her lying on the ground in the rain.  Another flash of light appeared as she now was sitting on a ledge in her courtyard.  Then there was another flash of light and three figures were standing in front of her.  Yet another flash occurred and she was in the arms of on of the figures.  Following the last flash of light, a beam from a laser gun hit her and she fell from the figures arms.  She suddenly awoke form the dream she was having by a crash of thunder.  She got up and looked out side.  It had started to rain.  She looked at the raindrops running down with window and it came to her that she should run away.  She took out the clothes she wanted and but them into a bag that disappeared inside a capsule.  She put the capsule on her dresser as she got out new clothes to wear. She took out a black skirt and a white blouse t-shirt.  Over it she put on a long gray knitted coat.  She took the capsule of her dresser and but it in her pocket.  She went to the window and opened it.  She swung her feet to the other side and just sat there for a moment.  'Alright, lets go.'  There was a vine that led down the side of the house.  She hung onto it with her hands and slowly lowered herself downwards.  Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit Lauren's open window.  Frightened by this she let go of the vine and fell.  When she hit the ground she just lay there.  'I'm still alive!'  She stood up and looked around.  She looked at her arm and groaned.  'It looks like it's broken.  I better go back inside.'  Lauren walked around to the front of her house and went to the door.  It was locked.  She rang the bell but remembered it was broken.  She tried shouting but all the guards had left because of the rain.  'I guess I'll have to go around to the courtyard.'  Lauren turned at limped around the house and to the gate leading to the enormous courtyard.  Lauren stopped.  "Wait, that dream I had.  This is what happened!  Maybe it was a vision!'  Lauren called one of the guards to open the gate.

"Princes Lauren!  What are you doing out here in the rain?  You have to get inside before you get sick.  Let me help you."  Lauren pushed the guard away.

"No, I want to stay out here."  Lauren kept on walking.  All the guard saluted her as she passed.  She finally came to an open area.  She walked up to a bench and sat down.  'I guess I'll just wait here.  And she did. She waited for what seemed like an hour.  But she was right, is was an hour before anything happened.  She looked up at the sky and saw three beams of light.  They came down and landed right in front if her.  Lauren stood up.  Standing before her were three golden people.  The shortest one stepped forward and placed a hand out for Lauren to take.  Lauren looked at the figure but couldn't quite make out whom it was.  Lauren took the persons hand.  As the figure brought her close to its body she could see that it was Gohan.  She didn't say anything though; she seemed to have lost for words.  Gohan picked her up and walked back to the other two.  Lauren watched as they floated up towards the sky.  Lauren clung onto Gohan hard.  She had never been so scared and excited at the same time before.  As they started to fly away Lauren heard shouts.

"Look!  Up there!  Those things are taking Princes Lauren away!  Stop them.  It was the guards.  They took out there laser guns and shot at them.  The three dodged the beams easily however they could only block themselves.

"Don't they realize that they will hit Lauren if the keep this up?"  Goku said nothing.  

"Should I blast them?  This is getting annoying!"  Goku flew in front of Vegeta.

"No.  Don't.  Nothing good will come of it."  Vegeta scowled.  Gohan was doing his best to try and keep the beams away from Lauren but it was getting too hard.  Finally, the guards got smart and three of them ganged up on him.  They put their beams together to form one big one.  Gohan had his back turned and didn't see it coming.  It hit him in the back and he dropped Lauren.  The sky had groan all smoky so none of the guards could see where they were shooting so they took fire all over the place.  Goku, noticing that Lauren was falling he flew to save her before she it the ground.  Just as he was about to grab her, a beam came and went right through her.  Goku stopped and watched the beam fly out behind her with bits of her insides evaporating from the heat.  Gohan turned at watched blood fall from her.

"No Lauren!!"  Gohan raced to ketch her but Goku beat him to it.  Goku held Lauren tight in his arms as he helplessly watched her dieing.  "Dad, you have to do something you can't let her die!"  Goku reached into his pocked and pulled out a bag of Senzu beans.  He opened it and let one fall into his hand.  Gohan took it and started to put it in her mouth but he was stopped as Lauren violently coughed up some blood.  Gohan whipped off her face of this his sleeve and put the bean into her mouth.  Lauren slowly chewed it.  Goku worried that she would get hurt again so he took off.  Gohan and Vegeta followed.  Lauren finally swallowed the bean and opened her eyes.  She looked up and groaned.  Goku, noticing that she was awake stopped and signaled to Gohan that she was awake.  Gohan rushed to Goku and took Lauren in his arms.

"Gohan I…" His hand telling her to be silent stopped her sentence.  Gohan smiled and flew to the ground.  He could see that she was tired so he gently put her down on the ground.

"Dad, can I have you jacket??"  Goku handed his jack to Gohan and he raped it around the Princes.  She yawned and sort of mumbled a thank you.  Gohan not sure what to do next, he bent down and kissed her on the forehead.  She smiled gently and fell asleep.

The next morning she found herself strangely in no pain.  She sat up but a hand stopped her.  She had a feeling on whose hand it was but she obeyed and with another hand guiding her on her back, she slowly fell back down on the ground. 

"You should rest.  You had a big day yesterday so please just rust ok?"  Lauren blinked and looked at the person in front of her.

"Uh, thanks for your concerned but I hate to break the _moment_ but, who are you?"  Goku laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm Goku Gohan's father.  He just went to get you some water."  Lauren noticing that she was thirsty she looked around and couldn't help but notice that she was in the desert.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Goku but _is_ there water around here?"  Goku laughed again.  Lauren laughing herself as if she said something funny and saw Gohan coming over with a glass of water.  "Gohan!!"  Lauren sat up again as Gohan handed the water over.

"How are you feeling??  You must be wondering why you're here huh?"  Lauren looked around at the tall rocks that surrounded them.  Lauren finally nodded and took a sip at her drink.

"I'm feeling a lot better thanks and yes I am wondering why I'm here.  What happened??  I only remember you picking me up and flying away.  What happened after that?"

"Well, while we were flying you were shot by a laser gun.  Then we gave you a Senzu been and that healed you.  Then we brought you here."  Lauren took another sip at her water.  

"Ok, that explains why I'm here, but why did you come to my house in the first place?"  Goku closed his eyes, turned around and walked away.  Lauren squeezed Goku's jacket in her fists while Gohan sat a little closer.

"Lauren, it's about your planet.  It's under attack again."  Lauren's eyes widened and she let go of the glass of water.  It crashed on a rock beside her and brook into hundreds of pieces.  The glass glistened on the ground as the sun beamed over them.  Lauren not noticing what she had done just sat there staring into Gohan's eyes.  She looked like she was lifeless just sitting there, with no expression on her face.  "Um, I know this is a shock to you, but my dad, Vegeta and myself are going to help destroy who ever is behind this.  We brought you here to train you.  You're going to help us as well."  Lauren, finally out of her "gaze" blinked and looked at the broken glass.

"Hn…. So, is it the same guy as last time?  Oh wait never mind…  How would you know?  You have only known me for a day!  You don't know hardly anything about me.  I'm sorry for asking you that…" Gohan smiled and laughed a bit.

"Lauren, I know a lot about you.  More then the average fan of yours would know, Princes."  Lauren smiled.

"Oh, how much and how did you find your information?  Gohan told her all about King Kai and the newspapers.  She was amazed at all the things he knew.  "Well Gohan you sure know a lot about me…  So, do you think we can stop Christina and her father?"

"I think with a lot of training and determination, yes we can stop them.  But it's not going to be easy.  We have to act now."

"The lets start!  Train me!  My brother taught me some moves so I'm not that bad."  Gohan nodded but he knew that she had know idea on what she was going to be able to do after they were through training.

"Lauren, when we are finished training, you will be able to shoot various energy beams out of your hands.  You will be able to withstand bullets and dodge them as well.   You will be able to withstand almost anything a normal human being could ever do to harm you.  You will be able to fly."  Lauren gulped and smiled. 

"Sound like fun!  But, I can already fly.  You don't need to teach me that.  My brother taught me.  He can already shoot some small energy beams out of his hands."

"Wow really?  I had no idea he was that strong!  Who taught him how do that?  Lauren paused from a second.

"Um, I'm not sure of the name of the man who taught him but I do know where he works!  He works at a place called Capsule Corp.  Or wait…  I'm not sure if he works there, my brother says he just trains in this big spaceship.  Oh that's right, now I remember his name!  His name was Vegeta!  Yeah that's it!"  Gohan nearly fainted when she said the name, but what shocked him more is that if she were right, that would mean that Vegeta actually took some time out of his own life to train someone.

"Lauren, are sure it was Vegeta?  I mean I know him!  He's standing right over there talking to my dad!  Believe me, he is not the guy to help someone or even _train_ someone." 

"Wow he's here??  You're telling me that the short guy over there with the wiled spiky hair is Vegeta?  Gohan!  Please let me train with him!  He has turned my brother into some sort of super being!"  Gohan heart almost skipped a beat.  Lauren actually wanted to be trained be Vegeta?  

"Lauren, you do know that I am more powerful then him and I could make you many times stronger then your brother and I don't know how your bro got Vegeta to train him.  Believe me, Vegeta is not the guy who would take time out of his life to help others.  Really, to him it's just him and the universe, no one else.  Honest Lauren, Vegeta must have been in a strange mood that day.  I have known him ever since I was just a little kid.  He tried to take over this planet and destroy it many years ago.  Of course since then he has grown a bit nicer, he tends not to blow up every human that looks at him as much, and he actually had a baby with Bulma!  You know her right?  I'm sure your brother has mentioned her before.  If he goes to Capsule Corp. often, then I'm sure he has met her."  Lauren smiled

"Of course he has met her!  My brother works at Capsule Corp.!  They are really good friends.  I guess if you say Vegeta and Bulma have a baby then, maybe that's why Vegeta trained my bro.  My brother talks to Bulma about Vegeta a lot and wanting to be just like him.  My brother is now in charge of fixing Vegeta's gravity room whenever Vegeta breaks it.  So he has seen Vegeta train.  I guess since my brother has helped Vegeta in his training by keeping all the training machines in tacked, Vegeta repaid my brother by training him."  Gohan nodded.

"I guess, but like I said, Vegeta must have been in a good mood.  You can try talking to him now.  I'm sure he is going to tell you to back off or die."  Lauren stood up and rolled up her sleeves.

"Ok, I will."  Lauren walked up to where Vegeta and Goku were talking.  'If Goku and Vegeta are able to have a conversations then so can I…' Lauren tapped on Vegeta's shoulder.  He turned around to face Lauren.

"I don't think we have met yet Vegeta, I'm Lauren.  Nice to meet you…"

~***~  


	5. Living Angel

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Lauren but she just stood there grinning slightly Victoria Baskerville Victoria Baskerville 8 936 2001-10-10T02:42:00Z 2001-11-08T03:06:00Z 4 2598 14811 123 29 18188 9.2720 

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Lauren but she just stood there grinning slightly.  Vegeta tightened his right fist cracking it and gently met his hand to meet the princesses.  Instantly, he felt a shock of her energy zapping through him.  He removed his hand from hers and stood back.  Lauren held her hand close to her.

"What?  What did I do?"  Vegeta grinned.

"What was that all about huh?  Do you think you can just walk up to a complete stranger and show him your power?  That's not very lady like and it's definitely rude.  You have manors.  How about using them."  Lauren frowned and crossed her arms.

"I have no idea on what you are talking about!  I never showed you anything!  I just shook your hand."  Vegeta said nothing for a while.  He just stood there looking at her.

"For some strange reason I believe you.  But if I ever find out that you did shock me you will never live to shock someone else got it?"  With that, her turned around and walked to a near by rock and sat down.  Lauren turned to face Gohan who stood a couple feet away.  She walked over to him and placed her and out for him to shake.

"Gohan, shake my hand."  Gohan gave her a funny look but he shook it.  He felt the strange feeling that Vegeta had experienced and that he had felt when they first met.

"What is that?  Why is it that when ever I touch you I fell a strange energy?"  Lauren blushed for a moment and smiled.

"You fell it to?  I'm not trying to do anything but, I guess I have this energy that people feel whenever they touch me …" Gohan shrugged and they bother walked off to where Goku was.

"Gohan, Lauren, Vegeta and I have come up with a training plan.  For one day Vegeta and myself will be training at the Chamber of Spirit and Time.  After we have finished our training in there you guys will go in for one year.  After that, we will train together for one year in this world.  This will give you two a chance to train extra hard.  Gohan, you must teach Lauren everything you know as fast as you can so then you can move on to teach her how to control her power.  From then on we will just train to increase our power levels to the highest we can in the remainder of the time before we travel to Nea.  Any questions you two?"  Lauren smiled and shook her head.  Gohan on the other side spoke up.

"Dad, you want me to teach Lauren everything I know?  But isn't that a lot?  I mean, I don't mean to brag but that's years and years of hard work.  You want us to do this in less then two years?  Plus can Lauren really learn how to use energy beams and that spiffy stuff?"  Lauren softly slapped Gohan's arm.

"I can learn…  I'm not stupid."  Goku just laughed.

"Gohan, Lauren has the ability to do everything we can.  She just has to find her power.  Take the advantage of the one-day while I'm gone to help her find her power and energy inside her.  Ok?"  

"Yup, no problem dad."  Goku nodded.

"Aright then, we're off!  See you in a day!"  Gohan and Lauren waved as Goku and Vegeta headed towards Kami's Place.   

"Ok Lauren, its just you and me for the next day ok?  Good.  Now we need to find your power the lies sleeping inside you.  Uh, I've never done this before so I really can't estimate on how long this might take.  However since you were obviously born to fight, this shouldn't take too long.  So, uh find a rock, sit down and get comfy!  You can't do this when you're all tense and not relaxed.  Now this takes major concentration got it?  Ok lest get started.  Um, do you want me to show you first?"  Lauren shook her head.

"Nah, I really think this is going to be a lot easier then you make it sound.  Really, don't treat me like I'm a girl and definitely don't treat me like a princess.  This isn't my first time doing martial arts before…"Gohan blushed.  He felt bad that he was treating Lauren like a baby.  He should have known that she has done it before.

"Sorry Lauren, I'm really not good at teaching.  Well I really wouldn't know if I were bad or not…I have never taught before!  But ok.  From now on, I'm not going to treat you like a baby.  But I wont try and kill you either.  Fair?"  Lauren smiled

"Gohan, your so cute…" Gohan blushed again but redder then ever.  'No one has ever called me cute before…  Excepted for my mom…'

"Ok, so lets see your power Lauren.  Just bring it out."  Lauren looked at the ground and narrowed her eyes.  She spread her fingers on her right hand out while feeling the pull of energy inside of her.  She tightly closed her eyes as a ball of energy appeared on the face of the hand.  She opened her eyes and held her hand out to Gohan.

"There you go!  That wasn't so hard."  Gohan looked at the ball of energy in her hand and smiled.

"Very good.  Now, see that rock over there?  Try and blow it up with that ball of energy."  Lauren looked at Gohan and frowned.

"How do I do that?"  Gohan brought up a ball of energy on his hand and placed his hand in the rocks direction.  He flicked his palm up so it was facing the rock.  He then let the ball of energy go and it flew at the rock so fast Lauren could barley follow it.  Gohan looked at Lauren and gestured to her that it was her turn.  She held her hand up to the rock and tried to move that ball of energy towards it but it wouldn't movie.  "Gohan, it's not working.  How do I get it to move?"  

"Just use your energy.  Use your force.  Lauren nodded and looked at the rock.

"Your going down you stupid rock!  She focused all hey energy into her hand and she sent her ball of energy flying 20 feet above rock.  In the force she fell back a couple of feet.  Gohan rushed over to her

"Lauren!  That was great!  Wow, you put a lot of energy in that, probably explaining why you flew back.  Ok for your first try at that, that was very good.  But if you were fighting that would have only given you a bad reputation.  So, what we have to work on is aim and control.  But, lets skip that for now and move on to something more exciting.  When fighting… Uh, Lauren are you ok?"  Lauren was lying on the ground and her mouth was wide open and her eyes were black spinning spirals.  She let out a groan to let Gohan know that she wasn't dead.  She finally sat up and rubbed her eyes.  She blinked and focused her attention to Gohan.  "…Anyways, when fighting you need to sense energy, and peoples ki levels.  So first, tell me if you can sense anything right now."  Lauren shook her head.  "Good.  How about now?"  Gohan powered up slightly.  Lauren's eyes widened a bit.  "You fell that don't you?  You have a good sense.  Now.  How about sensing energy balls?  Ok, close your eyes.  I'm going move somewhere and then point to where I'm standing ok?  But no peeking!"  Lauren nodded and closed her eyes.  Gohan holding an energy ball moved to the left of Lauren.  A moment passed and she was pointing at him.  "Very good."  Gohan standing behind Lauren waited while she slowly moved her hand to point at him.  "You're good, but now try this!"  He walked around to face Lauren.  He took a few steps back so he wasn't too close.  Out of nowhere he threw the ball of energy at her.  She quickly reacted and jumped up into the air.  She opened her eyes and looked down at Gohan.

"Hey!  What was that for?  Why did you throw it at me?"  Gohan grinned and crossed his arms.

"Well, do you think when your fighting your opponent will just sit there and do nothing?  Welcome to training Lauren!  You're going to have to get your hands dirty!"  Lauren flew to the ground.

"Your right, so what next?"  Well this is almost the same thing.  I'm going to throw a ball of energy somewhere and your going to have to find it.  Believe me, its harder then you think."  Lauren nodded and got ready.  "Oh, and I'm going to time you as well."  Lauren sighed.

"Fine…" Gohan got his watch ready.

"Alright ready?"  Gohan threw an energy ball into the air.  Lauren looked up and watched it sit there vibrating.  Then it took off.  Gohan moved the ball around with the movements of his hand.  "Ok, I think it's far enough away.  Now use your sense to find it ok?  Once you do I want you to put all your energy into throwing the ball as hard as you can back at me ok?  Lauren nodded and took off.  She flew as fast as she could towards the direction the ball flew.  'Man, I don't feel a thing.  Either I'm not concentrating hard enough or Gohan has one strong arm!  I'll just have to fly around a bit…" Lauren flew around for a few minutes and then saw something.  But it wasn't the ball of energy.  It seemed to be a group of people flying towards her.  She stopped and waited for them to come to her.  They stopped in front of her then one of them came up to her.  The guy seemed to be the same age as her but twice the size.  

"What do you think your doing her little girl?"  Lauren flew back a foot.  'These guys look like trouble.  I better keep my guard up.'

"I'm not doing anything to offend you so leave me alone."  The big guy laughed and turned to a guy with a bandana and sunglasses.

"Hey boss!  She wants us to leave her alone!  Should I kill her now o leave her to you."  The boy flew up next to Lauren.  He looked at he then quickly covered his hands over his eyes.

"No, we should definitely let her go.  She didn't do anything to us."

"But…"Lauren grew angry and took over the conversation.

"Listen.  I don't care who the hell you guys are but don't you just stand in font of me and discuss my fait."  The big guy turned to her and punched her hard in the face.

"Shut up bitch."  The leader of the gang shoved the big guy away.

"What do you think your doing?"  Lauren looked up and wiped the blood coming down her chin away.

"What _do_ you think your doing?  Alright, you're asking for it!"  Lauren went up to the big guy and bunched him hard in the face and threw him down on the ground.  Then she turned to face the leader and punched him hard in the stomach and then flipped him around and knocked him down to the ground hitting his back.  All the other members flew down to their leaders side.  One of the guys looked up at Lauren on the verge of tears.

"You, you killed him!"  Lauren crossed her arms and said nothing.  The whole gage flew up at her ready to attack.  Got ready to attack all of them.  The all came at her a once but there were way to many for her to handle.  When they were about to attack she flew up fast and they followed, this time the made a circle surrounding her.  They all attack at once again but when they were about to hit Lauren she flew up and they all crashed into each other.  While all together Lauren brought up as much energy as she could and whipped it at them.  The energy attach hit them head on and they all fell to the ground dead.  Lauren flew down and checked all of them to make sure they were all dead.  She went up to one guy who looked like that same size as her looked at him.  'Man, it hard fighting in a skirt, I need new clothes.  This guy looks to be my size, and he's got good taste in style.'  So Lauren took of the guy pants and shirt.  She looked at the baggy guy style pants and put them on.  She looked at the Quicksilver shirt and identified it was a skate boarding shirt.  She put that on as well.  She even took his Vans.  So she left the guy with his under shirt, boxers and shoeless.  She walked over to the leader and sat down beside him.

"Well, now I feel bad about killing you.  You didn't want to hurt and I still killed you.  Oh well, nice shades!  I think I'll have them!"  So Lauren removed the glasses.  'Eh?  His eyes are still open!  How gross.  But boy, is he ever _hot_!'  Lauren looked at him for a while then noticed something strange.  'He has the same eyes as me, how weird…only Nea's have this shade of blue eyes.  And he cant be a Nea….' Lauren laughed to herself a bit and then realized the possibility that he could be Nea.  'Uh oh, if he is one I'm in major trouble.'  Lauren thought about how he didn't want to harm her and how nice he was trying to be.  'I wonder why he didn't want to get close to me.  Ah, damn it!  Now I get it!  He _is_ a Nea!  He knew who I was and was just being polite.  How could I have not seen that?  And he covered his eyes so I wouldn't find out who he was.  And now I just went and killed him.  I have to do something.  There has got to be away I can heal him…' Lauren thought hard but the more she thought, the more she new she couldn't do anything.  She was so scared.  Lauren held her head in her hands and just sat there over the boy crying.  She didn't want to move, she just wanted to sit with the boy she killed and cry.  

Gohan was still waiting for her to return was getting worried.  'She has been gone too long.  I hope she's ok.'  Gohan finally decided to go out and look for her.  Flying, a light caught his eye.  He flew down only to see Lauren; lying over a boy.  Gohan ran behind a rock so she wouldn't see him.  'Lauren, how…?"

As her tears rolled down her cheeks a light seemed to form around them.  It was like she was crying drops of rain that had fallen from the sun that held its light.  Suddenly, she held her head up and closed her eyes.  In the middle of her forehead a blinding light shot up and consumed the area they were all in with its power.  Gohan ducked and held his hand over his eyes for protection.  She floated up above the ground and disappeared in the light.  A great wind picked up and swirled the sand around where she was.  Three greater flashes of light occurred then a powerful blast of energy ended all happening around them.  As the light grew dim and the sand cleared a different looking girl hovered in Laurens place.  She had long beautiful golden hair and reached to the lower parts of her back and eyes that shone with a golden sparkle that you could never take your eye off of.  Her milky skin glowed, and her perfectly toned legs came out under a light blue silk dress that came over one shoulder and fit snug against her ideal body finishing unevenly above her knees.  But the one thing that made her special were the angel wings that stretched out from her back.  As Gohan removed his arm he saw that it was Lauren there, in the sky as a living angel.  He couldn't take his eyes off her she was so beautiful.  She floated down to the ground and her soft feet gently made contact with the ground.  She knelt over the boy and brushed some of his hair off his face.  She closed her eyes and moved slowly toward him.  Gohan's hands began to shake and tears started to form in his eyes as he watched Laurens lips meet the boys.  As she did so it was like he awoke from a bad dream.  He sat strait up and Lauren fell back slightly.  The boy looked at Lauren and covered his eyes again.  Gohan gritting his teeth tuned around and flew away back to there camp.  Lauren noticing him turned around and watched him.  She turned back to face the boy who still coved his eyes.

"It's alright, I know who you are.  Tell me your name."  The boy removed his hand and looked at Lauren.  He gulped and lowered his head and brought it back up again.

"My name is Miiko princess Lauren."  Lauren smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you Miiko.  I hope you don't mind but I have a question to ask you.  Why are you on earth?  You should still be on Nea." 

"I know princess, but I came back to tell you that Nea is in danger!" 

"I know it is, I can find these things out by myself.  But I thank you for coming her to tell me this.  So, what are you going to do now?  I killed your gang so do you have a place to go?"  Miiko nodded.

"Yes, I do."

"Good.  Well I have to get going.  I'll see you again sometime ok?  Bye!"  Lauren tuned and floated up above the ground and flew away.  Her angel wings carried her faster then her without them.  As she flew sparkles fell from her wings that made a beautiful trail behind her.  As she was closing in to where the camp was she transformed back to her normal self.  She landed on the ground and walked over to where Gohan was lying down and looking at the setting sun.

"Gohan?"  Gohan stood up and whipped a tear away from his eye.

"Lauren I…had no idea you had a boyfriend."  Lauren giggled.

"Boyfriend?  You mean _him??_  Miiko?  Gohan it's a long story…"

"…So, then I healed him and came back here."  Gohan blushed.  'How could I have been so stupid…?' 

"Lauren I'm sorry, it's just that…" Lauren walked over to him and shushed him.  She took his hands and put them around her waist.  She took her hands and wrapped them around his neck and looked into his eyes.  

"Your so cute…" Lauren closed her eyes as so did Gohan.  She slowly pressed her lips against his and Gohan held her even closer.  She slipped her tong into his mouth massaged his.  Lauren moved slowly away and looked at the sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?"  She moved her hand from Gohan's neck and moved them to his hands.  She lifted them up off of her waist and held them by her side.  They just stood there together and watched the sun go down and after they went to sleep.  Gohan found a big rock with a hole in it and decided to sleep there.  Lauren didn't feel like sleeping.  She still wanted to train.  She remembered that she forgot to bring back that energy ball so after Gohan fell asleep she went out to look for it.  After a while of looking she finally found it.  She took it and brought it back to camp.  She went and sat on top of the tallest rock in the area that looked of there camp.  She set the energy ball at the very end so it made a dim light of the area.  Feeling a bit tiered she lay back and gazed up at the stars.  As she lay there she thought about Gohan and everything that had happened that day.  'Tomorrow is going to be a big day as well.  Gohan and I will be fighting in the Chamber of Spirit and Time.  I wonder what it's going to be like…Training for year in one day sounds pretty impossible but, anything can happen…' She closed her eyes and thought about Gohan again and with him in her mind she peacefully fell asleep. 

~***~


End file.
